Stolen
by Maddithong
Summary: And with each item lost, a new realization is found.


**Stolen  
**

**Warnings**: swearing, violence, sexual and mature themes.

**Genre**: romance, comedy, drama

**Chapters**: four in total, all surrounding one stolen object.

**A/N**: Written based off of a oneshot I did a while back (_Otamae_ − please check it out!), I decided to go off of the idea of nothing turning out how it's supposed to. Therefore, this story is slightly AU, and definitely does not follow most of the major events of the series. There are no crazy badguys, no introductions to a good amount of characters, and none of the members of Team 7 achieved their goals or dreams. This takes place around twnty-five-ish years after the beginning of the series. Please enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page for closing comments!

* * *

Had he miscalculated?

Had he been too uncaring, too casual, too distracted?

Had they crumbled out of his loose grip?

Failure.

He had failed them all.

**Chapter 01**: Stolen Books

* * *

All was quiet and still in the snow covered hills surrounding the village. Konoha had taken to falling into an early and heavy winter, and all life had paused for the day to take in the wonders that frozen water had to offer. Kakashi had placed himself on a solitary bench, book dangling from his gloved hand, face sheltered by a crimson wool scarf, eyes set on the footprints left behind by playing children. The chill impatiently picked at his skin, it went ignored as he stared at the ground.

Hushes from moments past - were they too like marks in the snow, doomed to be carried away into the wind?

Kakashi sneezed.

With a sigh, he bent his neck back and watched the clouded sky contentedly. It was dull enough, but still too bright.

He hated winter.

He hated the dead silence, the wetness, the chills, and − with a thump, the man raised his head, glanced down and dusted the snow off his shoulder calmly. The boy before him chittered mischievously.

"Do you not have anything better to do, Naruto?" Kakashi said disinterestedly.

"Heh, not at all!" The boy stepped forward, leaned in, and whispered behind his hand. "I'm training."

"Hoh?" Kakashi did not blink. "To be the next Hokage?"

"To be the next Hokage!" Naruto pushed out his chest and bellowed out with a victorious burst of laughter.

"...by throwing snowballs at your old sensei."

Naruto rubbed his dripping nose and grinned. "I threw it so fast, you couldn't even dodge."

"I see that." Kakashi lowered his eyes. No, it wasn't his lack of skills, reaction time, or overall ability to move out of the way − it was his lack of energy, _care_. _What would have happened if that was a kunai, Kakashi? Get your head out of the clouds_.

"Kaka-sensei?" He met the young boy's − no _man's_ − eyes and felt a twitch. Naruto was nearly thirty, an adult, one who is supposed to have grown into something, someone, have a family, responsibilities. Instead, he is the same boy trapped in a dead-end dream that has no conclusion in sight. And it wasn't his fault at all; it was his failure of an ex-sensei. It was a teacher, who did everything but teach, who sat down and didn't push when pushing was needed. Now, his old students have no grand futures, no accomplishments, no anything.

"Oi." Another snowball hit Kakashi, this time square in the headband. He blinked as the cold dripped into his eye. Naruto stepped away, gesturing the man to follow. "Come have tea with me." Kakashi watched the boy's back in silence before leisurely rising to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets, and following.

* * *

Now 'tea' when it came to Naruto, did not necessarily mean the warm beverage ready for consumption. It usually meant to wander over to the Ayaka Teahouse. This was the place and future of the sweet, hot-headed, and fair skinned Haruno Sakura. Yet another reminder of dreams lost − but at least the tea was enjoyable.

The door chimed as they crossed the threshold and kicked the snow off their shoes. The smell of jasmine and honey immediately hit their noses, and Kakashi had to resist grimacing at the overloading of his senses. Naruto on the other hand, ignored the scents and smoke, pushed past the crowded isles, and flopped right down at his favorite table. Casually the jounin sauntered over and sat across from the boy. He ignored the frown being thrown at him.

"Aren't you going to take that off?" The blonde pointed.

Kakashi looked up and followed the fingertip to the scarf wrapped around his face and neck. "This?"

"Yeah. You'll boil if you keep it on."

"Maybe I want to 'boil'."

"No you don't."

Kakashi grew quiet at the sight of his company's persistence. "If this is one of your sad attempts at seeing my face, you'll be disappointed."

Naruto made some blubbers and crossed his arms awkwardly in response. His eyes wore an expression of pleasant shock at the motion of his ex-sensei unwrapping the scarf and casting it aside − it immediately faltered when he realized a thin black layer of material still kept his prying vision and curiosity away from seeing Kakashi's true form. He went back to pouting.

"Don't worry, Naruto, you're not the only one that fails horribly." Kakashi drew his eye across the room and let it fall upon the small form of a woman carrying a hot tray to a loaded table of edgy parents and their screaming offspring. At that moment her own eyes met his, and with a casual salute, mouthed the word 'Yo' in greeting. He nodded slightly in reply.

"Man, Sakura-chan looks good today." Naruto squirmed in his seat and rubbed his dripping nose once more.

"You better be careful with that tongue. Remember what happened last time Sakura heard you say that."

"Heh, I let her get that punch in."

"Mhm."

"Don't you know? − makes girls feel _empowered_, or something like that."

Kakashi was ready to open his mouth and give it to the boy straight, but decided to pull out his book instead. Leave it to Naruto to figure out he will never win over Sakura with such an attitude. She was a grown woman; mature, intelligent, and though she lacked in physical fitness, she had the punch of a bull. To win over such a character, you need to treat her as an equal, if not a rival. Competition drove her, gave her goals, time to scheme and think. Kakashi had once thought her childhood crush on Sasuke was something she did not ultimately want an end to. She would have fought for him until the end of time − or, in reality's case, until he left. They haven't seen him in over a decade.

As he flipped a page from his novel, he mentally flipped one amongst his thoughts. At that moment, another rush of customers came bellowing into the place, bringing cold air and loud voices. Kakashi scowled a little, and glanced back at the waitress dashing about, her small arms filled with dishes and bills. He could hear her voice over the clamor as she yelled orders to the cooks in the kitchen, and spotted a flash of soft pink as swift, refined fingers reached up and tied long hair into a high ponytail.

"Naruto!" She immediately roared out of the kitchen's window. The boy in question froze under sharp green eyes. "How many bloody times have I told you to stop fooling around with the decorations?"

"But−"

"Put it down! _Now_."

Inelegantly Naruto did as he was told, and positioned the pale flowers back in their vase.

Sakura was not compatible with Naruto anyways; she needed someone who had at least ten times the mental capacity, and probably a good few inches on him. They were cursed to have their relationship comparable to siblings: doomed to spend the rest of their years beating each other up. At least it would keep him amused, Kakashi smiled to himself.

"Okay." Sakura stepped up to their table, and placed a tray down with a clatter. She exhaled and breathed in slowly with uncertainty. "Kakashi, I have a favor to ask."

The man slowly looked away from his inked words and stared at her out of boredom. She tightened her tied hair, wiped down her apron, and put her hands together in a gesture of prayer. "Don't look now, but over at table three, there's a super important _rich_ lord who likes tea so much, he visits every single shop and reviews every single aspect of it." Kakashi was silent in response, so she continued. "And the reviews that he gives have so much power, they're enough to either make a place famous, or have it shut down."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll beat him up for you!"

"Shut it, Naruto!" The woman raised a finger to silence him, eyes still planted on her old sensei. "Kakashi, I need to make sure that every customer is ridiculously happy with my service and tea today."

"And I am sure everyone is, and will be so." A pale hand instantly snatched the book from his grip before he could turn back down to it.

"_Seriously_!" She barked quietly, then leaned in to whisper. "He's watching us right now." Naruto made a grunt and looked around with a death glare. Sakura continued to hold Kakashi's gaze while she clutched onto Icha Icha tightly. "Your name still holds strong in this town, Kakashi. If he can see you of all people, loudly exclaim that my tea is the best around, I am _sure_ it will save me."

They stared at each other for a while, Kakashi still looking rather unimpressed, Sakura putting on her best display of sweet puppy-dog eyes while leaning over the table towards him − at such a display, Naruto was drooling in his seat.

"You want me to 'loudly exclaim' your tea is the 'best around'?"

"After you take a sip." She put a small cup in front of him.

"After I take a sip."

She nodded.

"Hm." Reaching over and wrapping his fingers around the warm object, the man began to bring it towards his lips.

"Without your mask!" The girl blurted out, making him stop. "I mean, everyone knows that it would just filter the taste."

"You see, Naruto?" Kakashi put the glass back down, and gestured towards the waitress. "_Everyone_ fails, not just you."

"W-what?" The boy blankly looked at everyone, while Sakura sank back to her feet.

"Damnit." She cursed. "You can't lie, Kakashi, I almost had you."

"No, I can lie, and you didn't. But I applaud you for the pathetic effort." With a casual motion, he lifted his hand palm up, and smiled happily. "Now, don't you have a busy restaurant to run?"

The girl dolefully went to place the orange covered novel back into its owner's hands, but paused in thought, and then brought it back to hide against her chest. She tapped her chin and stared into the ceiling.

"You know, I think today still ended in victory." Emerald proud eyes blinked back down at the table. "Even though we have yet to glance at Kakashi-sensei's face, I do have, right now, in my hands..." She stroked the cover of the book gently, and held Kakashi's eye with unwavering force. "His one possession he has never, not even for a moment, let anyone else touch."

Naruto made a shriek of excitement at this statement.

"Now, Sakura..." Kakashi warned, a smile still arching his eyebrow.

"I think I'll keep it for now." And with a light bounce in her step, Sakura collected her tray, and made her way back to the kitchen.

The table grew dreadfully quiet. Kakashi sighed and let his shoulders sink heavily. It was true; the man had never let Icha Icha leave his grip or pocket. Was he getting old? Getting slow? Or perhaps his weakness for his kids had just relaxed him to the point of just not being bothered. And why hadn't he just ripped it out of her hands? Why is he sitting here, letting Naruto goggle him like a new cripple?

"Naruto, drink your tea." And Kakashi walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

The smell of the backroom was even more powerful than the rest of the place. Fish and breads and sweet fruits wafted through the air, and Kakashi found himself almost tiptoeing as he weaved around shouting cooks, scampering waitresses, and boiling pots. Before even considering the need to ask where the owner was, he spotted the back door slide close, and saw that the shadow through it had the strangest tint of pink. Inaudibly, he opened it to find winter once more giving him a chilly welcome. His reason for his sneaking around sat comfortably to his left on a bunch of crates. With legs crossed and a cigarette hanging from soft lips, Sakura sniffed and flipped another page of his orange colored escape from reality. She did not notice him approach.

"That's bad for you."

Blinking up, the woman cheekily smiled at him as he sat down beside her. "Really? I had no idea. What would I do without you sensei?" She exhaled smoke, and passed the thin thing to her company.

"Many things, Sakura." Kakashi quietly took a drag and grimaced at his mask diluting the harsh taste.

"Extra filter," She pointed at his face. "Good thinking."

Kakashi chuckled slightly. "Don't even try."

"I wouldn't think of it." She smiled delicately while taking her cigarette back. Both leaned back and surveyed the snow fall on the dimming houses before them. Sakura continued to read Icha Icha, and Kakashi − very strangely − found it quite alright for her to do so. Even though their breath could clearly be seen, the improperly dressed woman did not shiver, nor show any discomfort whatsoever. Kakashi felt a bizarre tinge of protectiveness; he wished to wrap anything around that chilled neck, to prevent the poor girl from freezing solid. She flicked her bright eyes towards him, noticing his slow gaze sitting on her form.

"You gonna tell me why you're here, Kakashi?"

He didn't move. "To get my 'one possession I have never, not even for a moment, let anyone else touch'." Sakura's laugh was way more vibrant compared to the low hums that escaped his lips.

"You have had plenty of moments to take it back."

The man shrugged and watched the book lay gently in between her fingers.

"Now tell me why you're really here." It was no surprise; Kakashi had always stated the girl was bright − perhaps too bright for her own good, but bright enough to pick up some form of emotion and thought from him. However, he held his mouth tight, and decided to painfully draw his eye away from his old student and back to the darkened scenery that offered little comfort.

"What's wrong with you?" This time the girl closed the book on her lap, and grabbed his arm tightly to gain his attention. "I haven't seen you in what, _months_, and then you randomly show up with Naruto? When was the last time you saw him too?"

"I will admit, it has been a while−"

"Yeah," She interrupted, harshly. "It _has_ been a while. And I think we deserve an explanation."

Kakashi turned to her and saw the piercing, almost startling stare that she used to wear when she was young. One that she shared with rivals, enemies, and for some reason, himself. She knew what she wanted, and she would have it. _Tough as nails, that girl_. But all he could do was shrug.

"I don't have one." He did, obviously, but it was not for sharing, not for someone as pure as her.

Quietly, almost sadly, Sakura removed her cold hand from his skin, and relaxed back into her seat dejectedly. She lit another cigarette and took a long drag. "You know," she exhaled loudly. "I never understood you, probably never will, but I do know that Naruto loves you dearly and he might not have shown it to you, but it pained him to not have you there." Kakashi barely had a moment to be taken aback before she spoke once more. "Can I keep this?" She held up the novel and smiled.

Kakashi could only stare. "No." He stood up and went back inside, all without making a single movement to grab his possession back. After sliding the door behind him, he heard her speak once more to the wind.

"It pained me too."

* * *

**A/N**: I have this whole story done and typed up. But I'll be taking it slow when it comes to updating. I feel that stories are easily buried (especially when it comes to this pairing) under copious amounts of hurried tales, and I want to have a good sorting of critique going for this. So, like most authors say, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed your thoughts, and anything you would like to see − I can always go back.

I would also like to urge you guys to check out my other stories located on my profile, if you do enjoy my writing style and ship KakaSaku as terribly as I do. :)

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
